batcat week
by wolfpacks117
Summary: batcat week propts


A Prompt for the batcat week. This is day two.

This was supposed to be easy, get in do what had to be done and get out. How was he supposed to know that the media would be all over him, well considering he is Bruce Wayne, he should have known better. Well here he was, sitting in the police station waiting for whatever officer was assigned to come and talk to him about the 'issue' at the store.

Bruce looked up as the door opened to see none other than Gordon walk in, of course it had to be him.  
"Well Mr. Wayne, looks like you had quite the evening." Gordon said, almost looking happy to see him, almost. "That being said, what in God's name were you thinking?"

That was a very good question, what was he thinking? Bruce Wayne was not known to do things like this, but then again, he wasn't known to be out to dinner, with a woman who was not one to want to flaunt his money, and +would rather be left alone. "Bruce, you alright, you look like your somewhere else."  
shaking his head to clear his mind Bruce looked at Gordon  
"Yes, I am alright just trying to figure out how I got here." He said looking Gordon in the face for the first time since he came in.  
"You punched a man in the face breaking his nose." He chuckled. Maybe he was not in as much trouble as he thought, "Jim, we have known each other a long time, we both know he had it coming."  
"I can't argue with that Bruce," Gordon said finally sitting down across from him, "But you can't go around just punching dirt bags in the face. Look Bruce, I understand wanting to just clock a guy in the face for being a jerk, but what caused it?"  
Weighing his options, Bruce let out a sign, "Sexual harassment."  
"I am assuming that his intentions were not aimed at you?" Gordon halfway asked, as he stood up. Bruce stood up and started to follow him out "Your assumptions are spot on, so I take it we are both free to go?"  
"Yes, your both free to go, I know where to find you if I need anything, just do me a favor, try not to break everyone's nose that goes after her, soon enough you would find a long list of mob bosses. And Bruce, be careful."

Bruce nodded as he exited Gordons office, Bruce spotted Selina almost immediately. "Are you done staring, or do you want to pat me down, again." She said very angerly. She did not look happy at all, stunning, but not happy. Bruce figured it had to be due to her current state dress. Her black dress was skin tight not leaving much to the imagination. The low cut black dress would not normally bother her, but due to the fact there were stains on it from dinner and thanks to the very 'nice' man that had offered to help, then tipped and caught his hand on her dress, just ever so slightly ripping it, she was not comfortable at the moment. She had opted out of the heels and was now standing barefoot with her arms crossed looking very pissed at a police officer standing in front of her. "Look miss, until Gordon say you can leave you have to stay right here, or I can place you in the cell temporally."  
Bruce picked this time to make himself known, "Gordon said we can leave, now if you could just hand over the lady's purse and belongings we will be on our way." The officer nodded and handed over Selina's purse and coat and turned back to his desk.

Thankfully Alfred was already at the car waiting when they arrived. "Back to the manner sir?" he asked opening the door for them both. Bruce just sighed and nodded, "Thank you Alfred." He said before following Selina into the car. Bruce glanced over at Selina, she looked annoyed, but she looked more tired than anything. "Selina, I'm sorry tonight didn't go how we planned."  
"When does it ever Bruce, besides we both knew there was a chance that it would go bad. But it's not your fault, besides there are no capes tonight and the night is young." Bruce smiled as Selina leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which he gladly returned.  
"If I may sir, and I do hate to interrupt, but the manner is rather empty tonight, Might I offer some hot cholate and a fire in the study tonight sir."  
Selina smiled, "Maybe move a few blankets and snuggle up by a warm fire, sounds good to me."

Not and hour later that's just what they were doing. They both sat reclined against the sofa, with a blanket over them. Bruce had his arm over her shoulder and her head was on his bare chest.  
"You know all jokes aside, this is a much better date than some fancy place." Bruce smiled, maybe she was right. They were both here and together, and right now looking down at the woman slowly falling asleep in his arms, he couldn't agree more.

A few hour later Alfred dared to check on them, slowly opening the door he couldn't help but smile, there they were, Bruce and his bride to be asleep together. Alfred could not think of a time he had seen Bruce more happy, or peaceful.


End file.
